1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor shift control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-218812 (particularly paragraphs 0034 to 0045), for example, teaches a system that changes the shift (gear) position of an outboard motor by using an electric actuator to operate a shift mechanism. In this system, a shift rod connected with a clutch is rotated by the output of the electric actuator to move the clutch to a selected position among one where it engages a forward gear, one where it engages a reverse gear and one where it does not engage either of these gears, thereby making it possible to establish the shift position to any of neutral, forward and reverse.
Secure holding of an established shift position requires prevention of unintended clutch movement. In the aforesaid prior art system, therefore, the electric actuator needs to be kept energized so as to continue producing driving force not only when the shift position is being changed but even during holding of the established shift position. This poses a problem of high electric power consumption.